


A Thanksgiving Surprise

by DragonGirl420



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: After a bad day at work, Rosa heads to a brand new bar in search of a place to drink in silence. When she wakes up the next day hungover, she realizes she didn’t spend the night alone, but now has to head to Thanksgiving dinner at Jake & Amy’s where there’s a big surprise waiting.





	A Thanksgiving Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a holiday fic for Rosa, so I combined it with an anon request for prompts #27 & #28 “No. Regrets.” & “How drunk was I?” Both are bolded in the fic.

[Originally posted by swallowedabug](https://tmblr.co/ZOaSQy2XHnw_B)

**99 th Precinct, Wednesday, 9:45 am**

Rosa made it to her desk, only forty-five minutes late. It was not the first time she was running behind, but she was trying not to make it a habit. There, waiting for her was the thing she dreaded most come this time of year—one of Amy’s handmade invitations to entice her to join them for Thanksgiving dinner. Made of ornate gold paper with a bejeweled turkey in the corner, Rosa’s name was written on the front with precision hand calligraphy.

“Ugghhh,” she moaned and tossed back onto of her open case files absently before falling into her seat with a thud.

“Oh! Rosa!” Amy called from across the bullpen as she scurried over quickly, knowing she only had a second to grab Diaz’s attention. “I see you got your invite!”

“Of course I did. You left it on my desk. Like, right there,” Rosa said flatly and pointed at her keyboard.

“So, we can expect you there at four, right?”

Rosa rolled her eyes, a gesture that didn’t seem to phase Amy after working together for so many years. “Yeah, sure.”

“That’s great! That means everyone’s going to be there! I really thought this being our first big holiday as a married couple that both our families would be there, but they’re going on a cruise… together,” Amy offered with a wrinkled nose. “So weird. Anyway, I have a huge surprise for Jake, and I’m so excited all our friends will be there, too!”

Rosa listened to Amy prattle on about the big dinner and did her best to zone out but still look interested. You didn’t work with Amy Santiago for years without picking up some tricks. Finally, she seemed to realize the time and with a bounce in her step, headed towards the elevator and back down to her new station as Sergeant of the Uniformed Officers. Rosa sighed with relief when the doors closed, and she was finally gone. She looked around and made sure Jake was otherwise occupied, then took the elaborate invitation and tossed it aside, as she grabbed her first open case file.

The day drug on, with one roadblock after another regarding her open case. It was getting down to the wire and she had to figure out how the narcotics found their way into the local YMCA before Major Crimes swooped in and took the case out from under her. Her C.I.s were being no help and Peralta and Boyle had their own big-time case to work. No way she was going to involve Hitchcock or Scully as they were busy trying to extract something out of Scully’s ear.

Rosa stopped and watched the two older detectives with an eerie fascination until her phone reclaimed her attention.

“Diaz,” she answered curtly and listened as the voice on the other end gave her the break she’d been waiting for. “On my way.”

After a brief stop in Holt’s office, she was flying out the door and didn’t bother to wait for his recommendation that she get the tactical unit to back her up.

“Diaz!” Holt finally bellowed from his office door, making her stop in her tracks. “Before you go, please…” Holt stopped and was also now mesmerized by the sight of Hitchcock standing on a rolling chair, hovering over Scully’s head that was ear down on the desk. He cocked his head to the side and with a wrinkled brow, asked, “What on Earth are you two doing?”

“Scully and I were playing sink ‘n chew, but instead of sinking the coffee beans in his mouth, it landed in his ear,” Hitchcock answered as if it was the most normal response in the world.

“I can hear colors now,” Scully said, a beaming smile on his face.

“Oh, right. Well, carry on… Diaz, a word please,” Holt motioned for her to come back, which she did but not without a roll of her eyes. He waited for her to come back into his office before continuing. “This tip you got, are you sure of it?”

“Yes, Captain, I am. This C.I., he’s never led me wrong. Please, sir, I got this. I don’t need tactical. I just need to go before I miss this bastard. This Martin guy is only going to be there for another hour.”

Holt lent a heavy thought to not only what she was saying, but her track record in these types of situations.

“Alright, go. But, if you get eyes on him, you call for backup, that’s the deal.”

“Deal,” she said and took off out of the office before he could get another word in.

 

**Wednesday, 3:55 p.m.**

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor of the 99th Precinct and Rosa almost pressed the Emergency Stop button, just so she didn’t have to face Holt. She disobeyed a direct order and because of that, their perp got away.

When they finally opened, Holt was standing in the middle of an unusually quiet bullpen, Jake and Charles both tight-lipped and wide-eyed at the sight of her. Being as mad as he was, even Holt was taken back by her appearance.

“Diaz, what happened to you?” he asked, in the same manner, he did earlier with Hitchcock and Scully.

Rosa’s stone-cold expression was enough of a warning to her fellow detectives to not engage in the comments they were both conjuring, but not Holt.

“You look like you went toe to toe with the dump, and maybe a few pigeons. And lost,” Holt said as he plucked a feather from her hair.

Her shirt was torn in two places, she had soot on her face and hands, and her normally luscious black curls were dampened with something sticky and wet.

“The perp got away, sir. I gave chase, but, he… uh…” she quickly shrugged and bit her lower lip to try and keep her anger in check, “outran me.”

“Out ran you? Or led you straight to Oscar the Grouch’s trash can?” Peralta asked from behind Holt, immediately shutting up once he received Rosa’s warning stare.

“Diaz, I told you to call for back up. You went against a direct order from your Captain and you’re lucky you weren’t injured. Now he knows we’re onto him and has probably disappeared back into the sewers, like the Thénardiers from Victor Hugo’s Les Miserablés. Now I have to be Jean Val Je—”

“I know, I messed up, I’m sorry,” Rosa interjected.

“Well, good, hopefully, you’ll take this lesson and learn from it. Now, I think you should go home for the rest of the day. Since tomorrow is a holiday, take the rest of the weekend and consider what it means to follow orders from your Captain while Major Crimes takes over the YMCA case.”

“Sir, no! Come on, I know—”

“Bup bup,” Holt warned, holding up a hand. “Home, now Diaz. We’ll see you at Santiago’s dinner tomorrow; with a better attitude and a decent bottle of wine as stipulated on the invitations. Try to be on time. I’ve noticed punctuality isn’t something you’re good at lately. I fear you’ve been working alongside for Peralta far too long.”

Rosa growled a sigh and stopped herself before her eyes rolled out of her head. Without another word, she gathered her personal belongings, as well as Amy’s invitation which she stuffed into the inside pocket of her jacket and headed home.

 

**Devil’s Hub Cocktail Lounge, Wednesday, 9:19 p.m.**

The neighborhood bar was crowded, which was exactly what made Rosa avoid Shaw’s. She didn’t want to deal with work, cops or anyone that she knew, so she opted for a place she’d never been. Rosa wandered towards the end of the bar where there were a few empty seats and ordered two shots of bourbon and a pint of her favorite draft beer.

She was replaying the day in her head, trying to figure out how her surveillance went so wrong. How did he spot her, how did she let him lead her into such a disgusting mess of a chase? Just before she could motion for the bartender to get her another drink, she felt someone sit down beside her. Not paying it much attention, she tried to flag down the bartender, but he ignored her and went to the person that just sat down.

“Um, I believe she was trying to get you before I even sat down,” the woman said, causing Rosa to turn and really see her for the first time.

“Well, I’m talking to you first, lady. What can I get ya?”

“That’s disrespectful to this beautiful woman next to me, so I tell you what. You fix her drink first, then mine and put both on your own tab for treating your customers so poorly. Or, me and…” she paused and turned to Rosa who was watching with a growing smirk, “what’s your name darlin’?”

“Rosa.”

The woman winked and turned back to the bartender. “Or me and Rosa here will have to take our very generous business elsewhere. But not before having a chat with your manager over there.” She raised a flirty wave at the bar manager on the other side of the room who noticed and smiled back.

The bartender snorted a frustrated sigh and turned to Rosa. “Another round of the same?”

“Nah, make it a Long Island Iced Tea, top-shelf liquor and be generous.”

The stranger beside her threw her head back and laughed before adding her own order.  “Same for me!”

“I don’t think I caught your name,” Rosa said and shifted her body to face the woman.

“(Y/N),” she said and held out a hand in greeting.

“Thanks for the drink.”

“Don’t thank me, thank him. He’s buying this round. But I’ll be happy to pick up the next if you sit and chat with me for a while.”

“Maybe one wouldn’t hurt. Been a crap day, a couple drinks with a fine-looking woman wouldn’t be the worst.”

“Well, aren’t you a flirt,” she said, a growing smile trying to hide behind her lips. “Sorry, you had a rough day, sugar. Care to discuss?”

Rosa barely acknowledged the bartender as he set the drinks down and scurried away. “Nah, my attention is diverted now.”

Y/N raised her glass in salute. “To, distractions,” she toasted and gazed at Rosa with a sly smirk.

“To distractions,” Rosa replied and raised her glass.

 

**Rosa’s Apartment, Thursday, 1:38 p.m.**

Distractions, indeed. Rosa woke up in her bed the next afternoon with her head pounding, wearing only an oversized T-shirt and the taste of liquor in her mouth. But not just liquor. Was that… strawberries?

“What the hell,” she moaned as she pushed herself up in bed and tried to remember all that transpired. She recalled getting sent home by Holt, ending up at the bar after showering for hours. Then… the girl. And the drinks with the girl. “Uggghhhh,” she wailed again while running fingers through her hair. When her hand fell to the bed, it hit the pillow beside her and she felt a piece of paper hit her hand.

Rosa picked up the note and suddenly remembered that she hadn’t come home alone. The girl had been with her. As she scanned the handful of words on the page, a flood of memories came rushing back.

It started with drinks at the bar, that shifted to drinks and appetizers at a corner table. At some point, that led to champagne and strawberries at Rosa’s apartment. She struggled for her name, but it just wouldn’t come. Scanning the note again, she tried to recall just how far things went. Rosa assumed by the way she woke up, things had gotten rather intimate. But the note wasn’t very helpful either way.

_R –_

_Thanks for the drinks and lending a kind ear. You’re a damn fine woman and last night was fun. See you again…. (I hope)._

**_No. regrets._ **

❤️

Rosa rolled over and noticed her cell phone wasn’t in its normal place. Once she managed to find the floor with her very shaky legs, she trudged out to her living room to find most of her clothes, two nearly empty champagne glasses and a discarded bra that wasn’t hers.

Rosa held it up with one finger and felt an audible sigh rising but flashed back to the moment where she was taking this bra off the girl. Her tongue darted quickly over her bottom lip, and she instead smiled with satisfaction. “Wasn’t such a bad night after all. Maybe.”

Locating her phone beneath her clothes, Rosa quickly scanned her new contacts and there was nothing of note. No new names, no new text messages or calls. Maybe she left her number with the mystery girl, even though Rosa rarely ever gave out her number. Especially to one-night stands.

Rosa fell onto her couch with a thud. Frustrated and hungover, she sat there for twenty minutes, trying to remember the whole night, but it would only come in flashes. She would catch an echo of the girl’s laugh, or a bit of recollection of a kiss. Mostly what she remembered the most, was liking all of it.

The alarm on her cell phone started going off. Rosa glanced down and saw the accompanying message flashing as the obnoxious tone repeated itself.

“AMY’S CRAZY HOLIDAY THING”

“Crap!” Rosa said and jumped up in a frenzy. She didn’t realize how late it had gotten and she still needed to freshen up and stop to get the wine. If not, she’d not only have to answer to Santiago but Holt as well.

Within an hour she was showered, changed and grabbing her jacket before heading out the door.

**Jake & Amy’s Apartment, Thursday, 3:59 p.m.**

“One minute to spare,” Rosa mumbled as she moved the bottle of wine from one arm to the other and knocked on the door.

It opened immediately to Amy’s wide eyes and even wider grin. “Rosa! Happy Thanksgiving!!”

“Hey,” she said and forced the biggest smile she could muster and shoved the bottle into Amy’s hands. “Here, I brought wine.”

“Ohhhh, good choice!” she cooed and immediately placed it among the other seven bottles. “Well, come on in, and help yourself to a drink or hors-d'oeuvres over there near Scully and Hitch—” all the trays were empty, and the two senior detectives were wiping crumbs from their mouths “Come on guys, really? Just give me a sec, I’ll get more. Excuse me.”

“Detective Diaz, Happy Thanksgiving. It’s nice to see you… and on time,” Holt said in greeting as he walked towards her.

“Trying my best, sir,” she said flatly and turned to the table to pour a drink. The thought of alcohol made her stomach cringe. The thought of not drinking made her head hurt more.

She drank the glass she poured, then quickly refilled it as Holt drifted off back towards the television.

Charles was making gobble sounds in the kitchen every time some asked about the turkey, Jake and Amy were being far too mushy for the number of people that were currently in the apartment, and Holt’s over-exuberance at the dog show was putting her over the edge.

Rosa quickly and quietly avoided most of her friends and found a quiet place in the bathroom to take a breath. “Just get through this dinner, and you can go home to die,” she told her reflection. “Come on, Diaz, you got this.”

From out in the apartment, she heard a knock at the door followed by Amy’s excited squeal. Just as Rosa made a brave exit from the bathroom, Amy was beaming and explaining to the room that it must be Jake’s big surprise. When the door opened, Rosa was watching Jake’s expression and not the mysterious person joining the holiday festivities.

“Oh my God! What are you doing here?” His face lit up like that of a small child as he quickly stepped up to embrace the guest.

Rosa reclaimed her wine and tried to not care about whatever was unfolding, but the sight of the stranger made her stop right where she stood. Her mouth fell slightly ajar as she watched her best friend hugging the woman just had just slept with.

“Everyone, this is (Y/F/N Y/L/N), Jake’s half-sister! Now, after our crazy first meeting with their other sister, Kate, we thought maybe we’d get to know Y/N here before unleashing her on all of you. And since our parents thought going on a cruise would be better than our first married Thanksgiving, I wanted Jake to have some of his own family here.”

The room reacted to the news with ‘ooos’ and ‘aahhs’ as Jake fawned over his sister and started introducing her to everyone in the room. Rosa was still frozen in place and no one noticed until Jake guided (Y/N) into the kitchen to meet Charles.

“Diaz?” Jake asked as she stood staring at his sister. “You alright?”

“I… uh, yeah. This—your sister—”

“Yeah, my sister. You know, cause my dad was a man whore,” he laughed nervously and looked back to (Y/N) who was smiling like the cat who ate the canary. “Anywho… (Y/N) this is Rosa Diaz, Diaz, my sister (Y/N).”

Rosa shook her hand and tried to be casual, but Jake could see she was clearly affected by something.

“Wait. Why are you being weird?” Jake asked.

“Weird? Who’s weird? You’re weird,” Rosa stammered and quickly left the kitchen, but not before (Y/N) gave Rosa a cunning smile and then moved on to meet Charles.

Rosa retreated to the living room and quickly poured herself another glass of wine. A slew of thoughts blazed through her head at record speed, adding a touch of dizziness to the raging hangover she was already dealing with. She wanted to run, go home and hide under the covers until she felt more like herself and not some protagonist in a Nancy Meyers movie.

From the kitchen, she heard Charles doing his best ‘gobble gobble gobble’ before going on a tangent about how to cook a nice juicy turkey. Rosa’s gut turned at his overuse of moist and succulent. Before she could try and hide among Terry and Holt in the living room, she was blocked by (Y/N).

Rosa watched the woman from the corner of her eye as she went about pouring herself a glass of wine. There was a hint of a smile on her lips that Rosa couldn’t ignore. Nor could she ignore that she liked it.

“So, fancy meeting you here,” (Y/N) said quietly. “What are the odds?”

Rosa was unsure of what to say. Something about this woman made her slightly uneasy, but in a way that she also really liked. Even at the bar the night before, Rosa was drawn to her. There was no rhyme or reason to it. She was a beautiful woman, but it was the way she looked and smiled at Rosa, it made her feel like she was the only woman in the room. Even now, in Amy and Jake’s crowded apartment, with her nerves jarred and a head swimming in a hangover, Rosa couldn’t help being affected by even a hint of that smile.

“Yeah,” she said and snorted a nervous laugh. “Crazy.”

“Excuse me, everyone!” Amy sang out, her voice cutting through the sea of chatter as she gently tapped a spoon against a champagne glass. “Dinner is ready! If you look around the table, you’ll see there are place cards for everyone and a glass of champagne for a toast.” Her face was beaming, and she linked her arm through Jake’s and kissed his cheek.

Everyone found their seats, and as Rosa made her way around the table, she saw Amy had sat her next to (Y/N).

“Offf course,” she mumbled as she took her seat, turning briefly and flashing a glance towards (Y/N).

Amy turned back towards the table and raised her glass before starting on her toast. “On our first Thanksgiving as a married couple, I just want to thank you all for sharing this day with us.”

“It really does mean a bunch that you guys all left your own families behind and decided to come here and share this huge meal full of food that just makes you wanna slip into a coma for two days,” Jake laughed and raised his glass.

“Jake!” Amy chastised with a playful backhand smack on his chest. “What my husband is trying to say, is that we appreciate you all giving up a special day with your own families to join us for this meal. We are grateful to have such great friends.”

Everyone raised their glass in a toast and tipped back the champagne. As Jake and Amy sat, the food started being passed and the conversation bounced from person to person. Rosa took a spoon of everything, but she only pushed the food around on her plate, as the mixed fragrance of the food exacerbated her hangover.

Charles was questioning (Y/N) endlessly about herself and how much she enjoyed getting to know Jake. Anytime she would even attempt to turn her head to talk to Rosa, her name or attention was being called by Scully with some inane question or Charles interrogating her about her restaurant choices while visiting the city.

Rosa politely excused herself from the table and ventured into the kitchen for water. She didn’t hear Amy follow her in until she turned around and Amy was far too close to invading her comfort zone.

“Amy, what have we discussed?” Rosa warned.

She took two steps back. “Right, boundaries, sorry. But! I have to ask you, isn’t (Y/N) great?! I was thinking maybe you two would hit it off!”

“You did what now?” Rosa asked, nearly choking on the water she just drank.

“(Y/N)… I mean, she’s single, your single. I thought she’d be great for you!”

Rosa starred her down, Amy started to shrink in response to the intensity in her glare. “I’m sorry, Rosa. I just thought you two would be cute together. Maybe hit it off, go for a drink. She’s successful and funny, loves motorcycles and, I don’t know… seems to like dangerous things. I thought she’d be perfect for you.”

Rosa was taken aback. Normally she’d verbally maul anyone who tried to set her up without consent. But in this case, Amy was more right on that she thought possible. Rosa did like (Y/N), a lot, in fact. She spent the night before liking all over (Y/N), but no way in Hell she’d admit that to Santiago.

“It’s fine,” Rosa said flatly, and couldn’t help but laugh to herself as Amy’s face fell into relief.

“Oh, thank God,” she murmured as Rosa brushed past her and back out to the living room.

When she got back to the table and sat down, Amy had gathered everyone’s attention again.

“You’re not going to make us go around and say what we’re thankful for again, are you?” Terry asked worry etched into his face. “That never ends well for some reason with this group.”

“No, actually,” Amy started, then paused and wrinkled her nose in annoyance. “Ok, yes. That’s exactly what I was going to do. Deal with it, Sarge. I’ll start. I am grateful for my amazing husband, this table of friends and family, and for my job and the difference I get to make in lives every day.”

“Aww, isn’t she the best?” Jake mused and gave her hand a squeeze. “I am grateful for you, Amy, and especially your butt. For our friends, of course. And for my sister being here, when no one else in our family thought to stay on land for Thanksgiving would be worthwhile. (Y/N) I’m super happy you’re able to be here and not on the ‘No Fly’ list like our other sister, Kate.”

(Y/N) cleared her throat at raised her glass to Jake. “Well said, big brother. I am grateful for you as well. I didn’t grow up with a brother, but now that I have one, I couldn’t ask for a better one. Thanks for inviting me to this awesome dinner, sure as hell beats eating hotel room service. I’m also grateful for the new friend I met last night. I’d given up on meeting someone interesting and fun, but as fate would have it, New York came through.”

As everyone raised their glass in cheers and kept talking about what they were grateful for, Rosa felt her face blush, hoping that no one had noticed. She caught Amy’s expression from the corner of her eye and saw how crestfallen she’d become. Rosa relished in the little bit of deception and felt that was adequate payback for her matchmaking stunt.

Under the table, she felt (Y/N)’s hand rest upon her knee. Rosa’s entire body tingled at her touch, but she couldn’t respond to it. As (Y/N) was about to remove her hand, Rosa finally covered it with her own, a silent request to leave it where it was. (Y/N) complied, and that same hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Rosa?” Charles said from across the table. “Ro, your turn girl,” he said, drawing out the last word. Drunk Charles was sassy and only getting worse. “What are you grateful for?”

“For you never called me Ro again because that means I will have to kill you,” she said, her glare firmly fixed on Boyle.

“Yup, that’s about right,” he said with a beaming smile and went back to eating his turkey.

“I guess I’m grateful for the Nine Nine. You guys have been there when I needed you. You know, got my back and all that.” Everyone smiled and once again raised their glasses, but under their chatter, Rosa kept talking quietly. “And, maybe… for some other things.” She gave (Y/N)’s hand a slight squeeze before releasing it and bringing her hands back up to the table.

 

Once dinner was cleared, most of them went to the living room to watch the football game, while Holt and Amy dishes on the most recent inclusions to Merriam-Webster Dictionary. Rosa wandered into Amy’s small book nook and pretended to browse some of the titles. A moment later, (Y/N) found her way in there and strolled over to her.

“This was very good,” she said softly and pointed at one of the hardbound books. “I’m a little surprised Amy has it in her collection.”

“Not her style?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head with her lips pursed together. (/Y/N) skirted around Rosa and stood on her other side, so she was no longer visible by those in the living room. When she lightly touched Rosa’s elbow, she garnered her full attention, the book now completely forgotten.

“I got your note,” Rosa asked then gave a brief look over her shoulder. “Why’d you leave so early?”

“Honestly, I got spooked.”

“From what?”

“You… and last night. I don’t just go home with random women, Rosa. But I couldn’t say no to you. I am so damn glad I didn’t.” She slipped her hand into Rosa’s and pulled her a bit closer. Rosa was desperate to lean in and kiss her. The closer she got to (Y/N) the harder it was to resist. “Then this morning, I got up to get something to drink, on the chair was your jacket and sticking out of that was a familiar looking invitation. I peaked and realized it was from Amy and Jake.”

Rosa sighed and rolled her eyes in realization.

“I mean, how would that look? I’m in town for two days for my first family Thanksgiving, and I end up going home with my brother’s co-worker?” She was flustered, but she didn’t stop drawing Rosa in. “I almost didn’t come.”

“What changed your mind?” Rosa asked.

“You. I had to see you again. To be sure.”

“Sure of what?”

“That it wasn’t the booze last night making me super into you.”

“Ahh, I see,” Rosa teased. She gazed at (Y/N)’s soft features and decided she didn’t give a crap about the others and leaned in to kiss her. (Y/N) gave in and kissed her back with fervor, not minding as Rosa walked her backward until she was pushed against the bookcase.

The kiss went on and was developing into something barreling towards PG-13 when Amy happened to look into her little library. Her eyes went wide with shock but quickly gave way into an ecstatic grin that was hard to hide. Luckily everyone else was wrapped up in the game and didn’t notice that she quietly closed the doors behind her.

 

Rosa was the first to pull away from the kiss, but very reluctantly. “Do you want to go? I think we should go. You left your bra at my place by the way.”

“I know, thankfully I had another one packed,” (Y/N) teased.

“Let’s go back to my place and lose the second one, too.”

“What about dinner? Amy would kill us!”

“Nah, dinner’s over. Besides, she told me that she sat us together because she was hoping we would end up going out or something. Did you see her face when you were doing your grateful toast?”

(Y/N) threw her head back and laughed, accentuating the lines of her neck and causing Rosa to smile. “No, I missed it.”

“She was spinning out, it was hilarious.”

“So, what you’re saying is, she’s on board with this?” she said and motioned between you.

“Yes. She’s the captain of the damn ship.”

(Y/N) laughed again and caressed Rosa’s face with one hand, while her other lingered on Rosa’s hip. “I want nothing more than to go get freaky with you, again. Sober would be nice though so I can remember it all much better. By the way,  **how drunk was I**?”

“I don’t know, because I was soooo drunk,” Rosa scoffed.

“Fair enough. So, back to your place then? I can always catch up with Jake tomorrow.”

“Works for me. Let’s make a break for it.”

Taking (Y/N)’s hand, Rosa led her out of the library and into the living room. All the usual suspects were just where Rosa imagined they would be, except Amy, who was standing guard by the door.

“Find any good books?” she asked Rosa and (Y/N) with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, a couple real good ones,” Rosa replied. “So, uh, we’re gonna take off. Cool?”

Amy’s smile grew ear to ear. “Sure, fine with me! Go, enjoy the evening, together. But, Rosa, can you just do me one quick favor? I mean, it would go right to the top of my grateful list… can you just say… ‘Amy, you were right, and I am glad I came to Thanksgiving dinner’?”

Rosa rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. (Y/N) had her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh she was holding back.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. So seriously. Come on, just once…”

Rosa looked back at (Y/N) again and realized being able to slip out to go be with her again was worth whatever Santiago was asking for.

“Fine. Amy, you were right, and I am  _very_  glad I came to Thanksgiving dinner. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” she said and despite knowing Rosa’s warning about boundaries, gave her friend a hug.

Rosa didn’t fight her on it, and even hugged her back. Before pulling away, Rosa was able to get in one last word. “Just so you know, I met her last night and we boned already. I was the one she was thankful for.”

Rosa pulled back from the hug and saw Amy’s jaw had dropped and her eyes went wide. “Good instincts though, Santiago. Best Thanksgiving ever.” With that, Rosa grabbed her coat as (Y/N) took hers and they slipped out quietly and headed back to Rosa’s place.


End file.
